Known imaging systems, which acquire truncated projections of an object, reconstruct an image by using these truncated projections. This leads to image artefacts. These known imaging systems use interpolation techniques in order to generate non-acquired missing data and to complete a truncated projection to obtain a non-truncated projection. These calculated non-truncated projections are only approximations so that an image, which has been reconstructed using these calculated non-truncated projections, comprises artefacts.
In “Efficient correction for CT image artefacts caused by objects extending outside the scan field of view”, B. Ohnesorge, T. Flohr, K. Schwarz, J. P. Heiken and K. T. Bae, Med. Phys. 27(1), pp. 39-46 (2000), it has also been proposed to backproject the truncated projection using adapted backprojection filters, but these adapted backprojection filters do also generate artefacts in the reconstructed images.